


S̶̤̚Y̴̰̍S̷͈̉T̸̝E̴̙͊M̶̨͠ ̵̣̒C̸͎͘Ǫ̴̕Ḻ̶̐L̶̝̑A̵̹̚P̴̤͂S̴͖͗E̵̡̐(Jacob Seed x Hacker!Reader) [Cytus II AU/Crossover]

by Devastated_Ghost



Category: Cytus (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Cytus AU, F/M, Hacker, One Shot, Reader is Also One Stubborn Bitch, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devastated_Ghost/pseuds/Devastated_Ghost
Summary: Before reading: Mild spoilers ahead for the late game story and ending for Cytus 2.The Second Reality is on the brink of a virtual collapse but Jacob is adamant about staying inside.Far Cry 5 x Cytus 2
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Reader
Kudos: 4





	S̶̤̚Y̴̰̍S̷͈̉T̸̝E̴̙͊M̶̨͠ ̵̣̒C̸͎͘Ǫ̴̕Ḻ̶̐L̶̝̑A̵̹̚P̴̤͂S̴͖͗E̵̡̐(Jacob Seed x Hacker!Reader) [Cytus II AU/Crossover]

The entire virtual world of cyTus has been quite chaotic recently. The disruption it has caused reaches even the Nodes as far away from the core as Node H. Whispers about how the popular DJ AESIR being the root cause of the chaos, as well as of a mysterious Ender Virus, unsettles the population.

You’re just an innocent bystander in all this, albeit a hacker. And a damn good one at that, so you sometimes use your hacking skills to snoop around confidential databases such as the Administrative Bureau’s, which has proven quite useful time and time again. Such as now, when you’re trying to get as many people to hightail it out of cyTus ASAP. But not many people believe you, despite your best attempts with concrete evidence in hand.

Because of all the disruption, no official member of the Bureau has chased you down and punished you for all the hacking you did. Right now, you’ve gathered information about a robot called Vanessa – and how she is the key to ending humanity, as one of the Blessed, whatever that means. Everything is collapsing around you, and you find it hard to believe that the sole cause behind it is Vanessa. However, you haven’t been able to get your hands at any more information as it was already corrupted when you opened the file.

You’ve been trying to convince Jacob Seed, one of the higher-ups in Node H that you’re working for, to get out while he can, but he’s adamant about staying inside to protect his younger siblings. You love the man to bits and pieces (although he does not know of this yet), but you wish he’d listen to your advice just this once.

Just then, you feel the world around you shake. Something’s not right. You’re back at your workstation and discover something pretty shocking – a group of individuals is attempting to fight Vanessa. There’s a timer ticking on top of Vanessa’s head, showing a little bit more than seven minutes before things could potentially end in cyTus – perhaps even for good.

“Jake, if you can just listen to me for once, we have to get out of the virtual world!” you yell, with urgency being clearly heard in your tone.

“I’ve told you already. Leave if you wish to, but I won’t leave my siblings behind, no matter how hard you try to convince me,” Jacob argues back, exasperated.

You give up trying, instead forming a new plan in your head. It will be difficult, but what you can consider trying is hacking into the device attached behind his ear. The same one all the users in cyTus use to live a second life in virtual reality.

With that in mind, you consciously shut yourself from cyTus, awaking back in the real world in your bedroom at Jacob’s bunker in the Whitetail Mountains. Sparing no time, you rush over to the server room located somewhere in the bunker’s central area, grabbing your laptop as you go. You barely have five minutes to hightail that stupid stubborn ginger(bread) man from the virtual network.

Once in the server room, although you’re panting, you spare not even a second to catch your breath, instead plugging your laptop into the server and switching it on right away, plugging in the charging cable while waiting for your laptop to start. It’s a bloody good thing you don’t have any start-up apps to slow you down right now, so you get to work right away, doing your best to shut off each and every server connected to the cyTus network. With each server shut off, more and more of Jacob’s men return back from the collapsing world. However, you haven’t been able to retrieve Jacob yet.

_SYSTEM COLLAPSE IMMINENT_

These three words, flashing in red, has you in a state of frustration and panic. Lucky for you, there’s only a couple of servers left to shut down. Ignoring the flashing words, you do your best to shut down the last two servers, making it in the nick of time before Vanessa makes it impossible to return them back to the real world. You’re able to save Jacob and his men, but at what cost?

“You better have a damn good reason for pulling me out of the Second Reality, (y/n),” Jacob growls, looking dangerously pissed. Jacob is never one to get this enraged easily. However, you did pull him out from fulfilling the one purpose he thought he had – protecting his younger siblings, John and Joseph Seed.

“I did it to save you,” you simply state, knowing this answer won’t be enough to satisfy your Herald. However, after the frenzied rush in pulling everyone back into the First Reality, you’re too tired to really give a damn.

“I didn’t need saving! My brothers are going to die now and part of this is your fault!”

Okay, he’s done it.

“My fault?! I’ve been warning ALL OF YOU STUBBORN, DENSE IDIOTS since the AESIRFest disaster and it’s MY FAULT your brothers will die? If anything, it’s your stubborn refusal to listen to a word I say!” you yell.

You’re so going to need a couple days alone to yourself after this settles down.

“We have our reasons, (y/n)! Not all followers will leave, and you know we cannot abandon any of ours behind!” he counters.

“Oh yeah? I’ve had concrete evidence since, say, last week, and none of you even bat an eye in my direction! Hell, even Peaches called me a bloody lunatic! You want to know why I saved you and your men? It’s because I love you!” you spout, not being able to stop your mouth from saying the last three words.

“You what?” Jacob’s suddenly a lot more quiet now, speechless at your unplanned confession.

“I’m not taking what I said back. I love you. I don’t want to see you die because of your stubbornness. You think you’ve no purpose now, right? Well, you have at least one new purpose right this very second – to guide all the followers your brothers have, still alive and breathing in the real world. The Ender Virus probably only affects everyone in the OS Space,” you take this opportunity to attempt to calm Jacob down further.

“You’re just saying that to get me to calm down, right? Tell me.”

“No, Jake, I love you. I wish you’d pay a little more attention to the subtle hints I drop next time.”

You step forward to embrace Jacob, reaching up to give him a light peck on the lips before burying yourself in his chest. You’re on cloud nine when you feel his battle-scarred arms wrap themselves around your tiny frame. At least you get to worry about the aftermath of your words and actions later. For now, rest first, consequences second.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's my first time in a VERY long while since I wrote anything(say, maybe 6 years since I actually uploaded any work)so apologies for the undoubtly rusty writing that's probably rustier than an iron bar inside the sea for god knows how long. Hope y'all enjoyed it, make sure to kudos and comment, it'll help me improve my writing~
> 
> There's not enough fanfictions of my Jacob boy so I'm just here to add one more story to the list. 100% Team Jacob for best Seedbling.
> 
> I decided to write a Cytus AU/Crossover since the ending for Cytus 2 was just recently released and an afternoon's worth of hard grinding has me itching to write something about our dear Jacob and us being inside the cyTus system. The First and Second Reality are terms I decided to use to represent the real world and virtual world respectively. "70% of the population live their second lives inside cyTus", after all.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this~


End file.
